Fikcja Totalnej Porażki
Witamy we Fikcji Totalnej Porażki! Jest to polska Wikia - utworzona 21 lutego 2009 roku, w której możesz stworzyć własne odcinki do Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, własny sezon ze swoimi uczestnikami i w ogóle, co zechcesz! 3 kwietnia - 3 maja 1908Jacob 1908Jacob jest użytkownikiem tej wikii od 31 października 2010 i jak dotąd osiągnął ponad 800 edycji. Jest z pewnością artystą, ale bardzo ceni sobie współpracę z innymi użytkownikami. Jego dotychczasowe fikcje to dzieło jego oraz Pana424 (Więzienie oraz ZOO), a także Justtina (Lunapark). Krótko mówiąc, Jacob to porządny facet, zawsze gotów udzielić rady początkującym, ale i starym użytkownikom. Solidnie zapracował na miano Użytkownika Miesiąca w marcu. Zobacz też jego fikcje... thumb|left 3 kwietnia - 3 maja Lunapark Totalnej Porażki Lunapark Totalnej Porażki to fikcja tworzona w głównej mierze przez Jacoba, któremu pomaga Justtin. Seria ta jest kontynuacją wcześniejszej fikcji Jacoba - ZOO Totalnej Porażki. Do programu zakwalifikowało się 16 starych uczestników oraz 6 nowych. Zadania odbywają się zamkniętym lunaparku w Lyonie, a nagrodą jest 300.000 $ oraz bilet do DisneyLandu na cały rok! Już coraz bliżej finału, więc zajrzyj na stronę... Serie autorstwa Kubboza *Gra Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa 1908Jacoba We współpracy z Panem424 *Więzienie Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *ZOO Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona We współpracy z Justtinem *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z MikiemTDI *Sklep Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa AndyWorcka * Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki - zakończone * Zima Totalnej Porażki - dwa nowe odcinki 7 kwietnia * Życie Totalnej Porażki - premiera 15 maja * Kreskówki Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Justtina oraz współprace Do Justtina: *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości - premiera odcinków 27 i 28 nastąpi w dniach: 5 i 6/7 kwietnia. *Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd (dawniej Fikcja Totalnej Porażki) - premiera 11 kwietnia zmiany daty *Seriale Totalnej Porażki - premiera 2 czerwca *Teatr Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera 26 września br.) *Crime Scene Investigation: Parodia - w przygotowaniu (premiera 1 listopada br.) We współpracy z 1908Jacobem *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 6 *Pop Totalnej Porażki - W planach We współpracy z Qw21qwer: *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 2 *Fryzjer Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z Jachoo: *Wiosna Totalnej Porażki - premiera najpóźniej 4 kwietnia We współpracy z Pan424: *Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki - premiera odcinka 11 TBA Serie autorstwa Bridgette7272 *Podróż Totalnej Porażki - Trwa; głosowanie na zwycięzce w dyskusji do 23 lutego *Zwierzęta Totalnej Porażki - W przygotowaniu *Podstawówka Totalnej Porażki - Trwa. Serie autorstwa Lockedo *Totalny Hotel *Totalny Serial *Szpiedzy Totalnej Porażki *Praca Totalnej Porażki - trwa. Nowe show. 2 nowe odcinki. Serie autorstwa TajnegoVahkiego *Telewizja Totalnej Porażki - NARESZCIE!!! NOWY ODCINEK!!! *Wyspa Totalnej Nowości - Premiera po zrobieniu listy obozowiczów *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z Haroldem95 *Apokalipsa Totalnej Porażki - Już wkrótce początek końca... Serie autorstwa Barexa *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - prawa do pisania oddane Justtinowi dnia 22.12.2009 *Coś Tam Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Mii1503 *Pierwsza Seria - Dżungla Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Druga Seria - Lodowiec Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Trzecia Seria - Film Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Firy *Płomień Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Huragan Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Meciek1 *Przyczepy totalnej porażki - Skończona *Aktorzy Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Kileka321/Harolda95 *Wyspa Szalonej Porażki - zakończone *Kosmos Totalnej Porażki - jeszcze w produkcji *Wormsy Totalnej Porażki - jeszcze nie rozpoczęte *Zespoły Totalnej Porażki - to co wyżej *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z TajnymVahkim Serie autorstwa Qw21qwer *I Love Money - zakończona *In The Sea - zakończona *The Shoping Time - kontynuacja In The Sea *My Small Restaurant - kontynuacja The Shoping Time *Schronisko Totalnej Porażki - na razie w planach (kontynuacja FTP) Z Jachoo i TheObozowiczem *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończona Z Justtinem *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki *Fryzjer Totalnej Porażki Z MikTDI *Ogród Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Milek 99 *Samolot Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - planowana kontynuacja poprzednich seri *Akademia Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki już od 2 kwietnia! Serie Autorstwa simek2009 *Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki *Zło Totalnej Porażki *Nie Ma To Jak Totalna Porażka - Trwa Serie autorstwa Totaldramapl *Sport Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *WSZYSTKO TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Zakończona *TV TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Zakończona *TELETURNIEJ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Zakończona *BETH WYDZIAŁ ŚLEDCZY - Trwa *MĘCZARNIE TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Trwa *Przy pomocy innych użytkowników Największa totalna porażka - Trwa *Kartony Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Bohaterowie Totalnej Porażki *Wyspa Totalnego Dramatu *Plan Totalnego Dramatu *Musical Totalnego Dramatu Fikcja we współpracy z Justtinem: *Zmierzch Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek TBA Serie autorstwa Jachoo *Historia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Las Totalnej Porażki - jednak się odbędzie, jednak nie wiadomo mi kiedy. *The Family Show *The Prison Show We współpracy z Qw21qwer i Justtin *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Wiosna Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Koszmaru TP. Serie Autorstwa Glatorianin Gresh *Obóz totalnej porażki *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa TheObozowicza *Zadania Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z Qw21qwer i Jachoo *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa MikTDI *Makieta Totalnej Porażki - ODCINEK 3 Serie autorstwa Veonicola *Stadion Totalnej Porażki - następy odcinek 03.04.2010 *Góry Totalnej Porażki - najpewniej po zakończeniu STP (spodziewana premiera połowa Maja) Serie autorstwa Astrid129 *Zamek Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Misja Totalnej Porażki - premiera - kwiecień 2010 *Wyprawa Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana (najwcześniej połowa lipca) *Sztuka Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana *Przygody Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana *Finał Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Książe Półkrwi 2351 *Kabaret Totalnej Porażki *Kino Totalnej Porażki *Pustynia Totalnej Porażki Trzy górne napisano kiedy użytkownik był niezarejestrowany *Lektura Totalnej Porażki *Arena Totalnej Porażki *Festiwal Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Cody tv *Port Totalnej Porażki *Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki *Grecja Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Robotka *Zamiana Ról *Magia Totalnej Porażki (zostanie napisana po zakończeniu ZR.) Serie autorstwa Adi00055 *Milionerzy totalnej porażki Serie Autorstwa Marcin0837 *"Tortury Totalnej Porażki" - Trwa *"Vancouver Totalnej Porażki" (Po zakończeniu "Tortury Totalnej Porażki" *"Szkoła Chrisa"(Po zakończeniu"Vancouver Totalnej Porażki") *Boisko Totalnej Porażki (Po zakończeniu"Szkoła Chrisa") *"One milion is mine "(Po zakończeniu"Boisko Totalnej Porażki") *"Podwórko Totalnej Porażki"(Po zakończeniu"One milion is mine") *"Zabawy Totalnej Porażki"(Po zakończeniu "Podwórko Totalnej Porażki") Serie wspólne * Totalna Porażka: Co by było gdyby... Trwające serie innych użytkowników *Horror Totalnej Porażki *Pałac totalnej porażki *Start of something new *Super Totalna Porażka *Wyścig Totalnej Porażki *Totalna Porażka *Gry Totalnej Porażki *Rejs Totalnej Porażki *Plaża Totalnej Porażki *Miss Totalnej Porażki *Potwory Totalnej Porażki *Plaża Totalnej Porażki